english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (358 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (282 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (251 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (243 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (239 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (213 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (212 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (205 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (197 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (191 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (189 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (181 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (171 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (165 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (158 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (142 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (141 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (132 VA titles) (Canadian) #Robin Atkin Downes (132 VA titles) (British) #Liam O'Brien (126 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (122 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (121 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (121 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (120 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (120 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (118 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (116 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (114 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (113 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (113 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (112 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (110 VA titles) (Canadian) #Don Messick (109 VA titles) (American) † #Russi Taylor (105 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (101 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (101 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (99 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (98 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (97 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (96 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (96 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (95 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (94 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (94 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (94 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (93 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (93 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (92 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (91 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (91 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (88 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (88 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (88 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (88 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (87 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (86 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (84 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (84 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (82 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (82 VA titles) (American) † #Phil Proctor (82 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (81 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (80 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (78 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (78 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (77 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (77 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (77 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (77 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (77 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (77 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (76 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (76 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (75 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Ben Diskin (74 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (74 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (72 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (72 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (71 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (71 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (71 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (70 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (70 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (69 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (68 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (68 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (68 VA titles) (American) † #Nick Jameson (68 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (67 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (67 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (67 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (66 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Grelle (66 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (66 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (66 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (65 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (65 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (65 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (64 VA titles) (American)